1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printer head.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a recording device for performing recording onto a recording medium such as paper, conventionally known is an inkjet printer in which recording is effected by ejecting ink onto the recording medium. As shown in FIG. 5, a known head that is employed in such an inkjet printer, i.e., an inkjet printer head has: a cavity unit 201 including a plurality of nozzle holes 11a used for ejecting ink, a plurality of pressure chambers 19a communicating with each of the nozzle holes 11a and a manifold (manifold holes 14a, 15a) that temporarily accumulates the ink that is to be supplied to these pressure chambers 19a; and piezoelectric actuators 22 that eject ink from the nozzle holes 11a. 
The cavity unit 201 includes a laminate comprising a nozzle film 11 and a plurality of plates. In this laminate, a spacer plate 12, a damper plate 13, two manifold plates 14, 15, a supply plate 16, an aperture plate 17, a base plate 18 and a cavity plate 19 are respectively superimposed and joined by adhesive. Communicating holes 16a, 18a and a communicating path 17a for effecting communication of the manifold holes 14a, 15a with the pressure chamber 19a; and communicating holes 12a, 13b, 14b, 15b, 16b, 17b and 18b for effecting communication of the pressure chamber 19a with the nozzle holes 11a are formed in each of the plates. Recesses 13a constituting damper chambers for damping the vibration of ink in the manifold are formed in the damper plate 13. These recesses 13a have apertures facing the nozzle film 11.
This inkjet printer head is manufactured as shown in FIG. 6. Specifically, a rectangular-shaped nozzle film 11 is obtained by cutting a polyimide film 11′ with a thickness of 75 μm that is subjected to water-repellent treatment beforehand on one side thereof constituting the nozzle material to match the region of formation of the nozzle holes. After this, this nozzle film 11 is stuck onto a spacer plate 12 (see FIG. 7A), that is provided with through-holes 12a for processing nozzle holes 11a, and, using an excimer laser, this nozzle film 11 is then provided with nozzle holes 11a, from the side of the spacer plate 12. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 7B, the nozzle holes 11a are formed in positions corresponding to the through-holes 12a. The reason for processing the nozzle holes by sticking a spacer plate 12 onto the nozzle film 11 in this way is in order to prevent variations of the precision of nozzle position due to expansion/contraction of the nozzle film 11 (caused by heating or moisture absorption).
After this, the laminate part 200 constituted by sticking together the seven plates 13 to 19 subjected to etching processing beforehand, a filter 23 for removal of dust in the ink supplied from an ink tank (not shown), and piezoelectric actuators 22 and a flexible wiring substrate 25 having a drive IC 24 are stuck together or welded onto the side of the spacer plate 12 to constitute the inkjet printer head.
An inkjet printer head constituted by successively laminating, from the side of the recording medium (paper) in this way a nozzle film, a plurality of intermediate plates, and piezoelectric actuators is already known (see for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-025636 (paragraphs 0014 to 0020 and FIGS. 2 and 4).